A common result of a stroke, accident, or other deterrent, is that the person suffering the stroke or accident is left with either his right side or left side paralyzed, and he is at least temporarily deprived of the use of either the right arm and right leg, or of the left arm and left leg. Canes are presently available which are designed particularly for stroke patients to provide them with some degree of mobility. However, such canes are not particularly stable, and even with the use of the prior art canes, the mobility and independence of the patient is seriously impaired.
For example, it is practically impossible for the partially paralyzed patient using the prior art to carry anything from one place to another, since his only effective arm and hand are used to support himself on the cane. This means that the partially paralyzed patient, although able to move himself about from one place to another, cannot visit a store and make a purchase by himself, cannot bring food or drink for himself to the table, cannot select a book from a bookcase and carry it across the room, and so on.
The walking aid of the present invention is intended to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art canes, and to provide not only an extremely stable yet mobile support for the patient, but also to provide some means for carrying articles from one place to another. The walking aid of the invention provides stability, mobility, and the independence necessary for the physical and mental rehabilitation of the patient. The use of the walking aid of the invention provides the handicapped person with a means to achieve a degree of independence, both in the home and for shopping and other external activities.